Chances:Finn and Lane
by PenguinDynasty
Summary: The FinnLane edition in my chances series. New Chapter is up.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N-I hope some of my readers haven't abandoned me, like I abandoned you for a while. But lookie here it is. I love my Chances collection.**

"Finn!" Rory said holding up dirty socks. He was driving her even crazier now that Logan was off on a 'business trip' with his had. "How the hell did these get in my room?  
Finn laughed. "I have no idea." He said honestly.

Rory shook her head throwing the socks at him. "Could you at least not act like a pig when Lane gets here?"

Finn oinked. "If you'll sleep with me." He said mock seriousness.

Rory rolled her eyes, though a smile played at her lips. She couldn't stay mad at him.

"Fine then." He said.

Lane rung the doorbell. She was amazed at the size of the place that they were in. Especially when she new it wasn't meant to be huge but just a vacation spot.

Finn got up. "I think she's here!" He yelled upstairs to Rory. He answered the door. "Hi."

Lane smiled. "Hi, I'm Lane."

"I'm Finn love." He grinned. "I do believe that extra room was been demolished you can stay with me."

Rory came up. "Don't mind him." He told Lane grinning and then hugging her. "I'll show you the room."

Lane followed Rory, watching Finn who was making amusing obscene gestures to her.

"Rory you didn't mention a beautiful Australian." Lane said setting her stuff down in the room Rory showed her.

Rory shrugged. "I didn't think about it. Its just Finn." She turned around then did a double take looking back at Lane. "You don't like him do you?"

Lane shrugged. "He's really hot." She said grinning.

Rory laughed. "I'm so glad you're here. This place needs more estrogen."

Lane smiled. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you to. I needed my Ethel."

Finn knocked on the doorframe looking in at them. "Rory love where's the laundry detergent?"

"The same place it has always been Finn. Up in the cabinet over the laundry room. Please don't use as much this time though babe."

"Okay I only did that once." He laughed and then turned to Lane. "I like long walks on the beach and holding hands and kissing in the rain…"

"That sounds like my kinda guy." Lane said attempting to flirt back but not being nearly as extroverted as Finn.

"This is weird. I'm leaving." Rory said. "I'll do the laundry. It's safer."

"Thanks love." Finn smiled moving so Rory could get through. "May I come in?"

Lane nodded started to pack up stuff. "This is a gorgeous house."

"It is nice." Finn said. "Can I help?" He asked as she put clothes on hangers and into the closet.

"Sure." Lane nodded handing him a suitcase….

**Not much yet but I got it started and I hope you like it. **


	2. You like music?

**A/N: I have given Lane some of my musical preferences so I know what I'm talking about and don't look like a fool.**

Finn and Lane packed in silence for a while. Finn tired his best to think of something to say to her. "I think I heard Rory mention you were into music."

This immediately got a response from Lane, who perked up at the mention of it. "I looooooooove music." She smiled finishing packing up. She didn't have all that much.

"Really? I have a CD and record collection you might like to see." Finn said. It was true he had an amazing number of CD's and records, he didn't listen to most of them but he'd grown up rich and had bought them just for the hell of them.

Lane looked at him, almost lustfully. "I'd love that."

"Then come on." Finn went to a room and opened it. All the guys kept their music stuff in here most of it was Finn's. It was amazing. All the walls were packed and there were boxes with records in there.

Lane was floored. "Wow." She said. Years later, if you asked, she would tell you this is the moment she knew there was something to Finn that she liked. She held up a record. Finn didn't even know what the hell it was. "I can't believe you have this."

Finn smiled. "You can have it." He said, not thinking much of it. He'd never listened to the thing in his life.

Lane smiled. "Are you serious?" She laid it aside.

"Sure." Finn said going and looking through some of the stuff himself. He didn't really even know what all he had. "You like Queen?"

"I adore Queen. You know they're thinking about doing a tour with them." She said sounding amazingly offended.

"Are you serious? How? Freddy's dead." Finn asked. Queen was something he could actually talk about.

"They got a singer, someone from some other bad. Damn I can't remember who. He's good though…"

"But not Freddy." They both said at the same time, and looked and smiled at each other adolescently.

"That's stupid." Finn looked at her almost shyly if Finn could give a shy look. "You know I don't know about most of this stuff. I just bought it."

Lane looked at him. "Well you have some great stuff." She said smiling.

"We maybe we can listen to it sometime."

Lane nodded. "We have to. This is amazing." She sat down. "So what other bands do you like?"

"The Beatles. You like them?"

"How could I not? It's offensive not to like the Beatles. Cheap Trick?"

"I know their song that's like…I want you to want me."

"At least you know who it's by. Most people don't. But there song Surrender is so much better. Simple Plan did a cover, it was alright but the first one is amazing. Funny to." She looked at his stuff. "You got Cheap Trick?"

Finn shrugged.

"The records go two guys on the front and two guys on the back. They're looking in a mirror. On the front it's a blond and a brunette they have big hair. The background is kinda silvery."

Finn pulled out a record he'd just seen. "This?"

Lane smiled. "That's it." She looked around for a record player and put it on. She laid down in the clearing by the record and Finn went over and sat up against the wall.

They were listening to Abby Road when Colin came to the door. "Hey guys."

They both looked at him, a little shocked looking to have someone else their. "Hey dude." Finn said then motioning to Lane. "This is Lane. Lane this is Colin."

"Hi." Lane said

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Colin asked.

"I dunno. Like 10:30, 11?" Finn said.

"It's one in the morning. Rory's asleep and I can't sleep cause of the music."

Finn looked at his watch. It was. He smiled. "Sorry."

Lane laughed. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning Finn. Nice to meet you Colin." She turned off the record player and walked off.

"She's so hot." Finn said to Colin.

"Go to bed." Colin said and walked off.


	3. Swim

**A/NL: I don't think I've given Finn a last name in this fic yet. If I have, or I did in one of the other Chances fics then whoops cause I don't remember. So his last name is now Dye. Also Lane is a little bit looser, because I think once she's away, really away from Mrs. Kim she's going to loosen up a lot. Not be a wild child, because that's not her but be way freer. And I also get the feeling that Lane is just waiting for someone to come along and bring out the wilder side of her. That's what even drew me to the pair of them.**

Finn woke up to something hitting him in the head. It was a pillow and glancing around it seemed Logan was the culprit. "Your back?"

"Obviously." Logan said continuing to stand in the doorway.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Finn asked stretching and sitting up a little. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. 11:30.

"Because you snore." Logan rolled his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to go see your dad today?"

Finn's eyes got wide. "Oh shit!" He jumped out of bed and started dressing quickly. "Has he called?"

"Actually no." Logan had a weird smirk on his face.

"Okay then what?"

"He's in the living room talking to Rory and Lane." Logan laughed. "You're an idiot."

"Thanks mate." Finn said quickly running a comb through his hair. He rushed past Logan and into the living room.

"Nice of you to join us Finn." Mr. Dye said smiling at his son.

"Sorry." Finn said sitting down and throwing a smile at Lane.

"You always are." His dad said, though it wasn't condescending but said like a fact. "Well I talked to these lovely ladies here. Colin would have stayed an had a conversation with me, but I've had quiet enough conversations with Colin and told him to go to work." Finn's dad smiled.

"Well then you talked to the smartest people in the house." Finn said getting back up and pouring himself a drink, he started to offer one to his dad but saw he already had a full cup.

"I noticed." Mr. Dye smiled. "Once Logan went away." He added as Logan came into the room.

Logan laughed. "I'm going to have to agree though." He said sitting down next to Rory. He smiled at her and held her hand.

Finn sat back down. "Seriously though sorry. Lane was looking through my records last night and we lost track of time."

"Yes, she knows the Proclaimers so she's good on my list." Mr. Dye smiled at Lane. "But as I've been here an hour and should have been at work thirty minutes ago I think I'll go to work now."

Finn frowned. "Can we replan?"

"Of course." Mr. Dye looked to Logan. "And thanks for waking him up."

Logan laughed. "It's no problem."

"Bye ladies, Logan. Bye son." He hugged Finn and left.

"Your dad seems really nice." Lane said laying on the couch and propping her feet on Rory.

"He is the coolest dad ever." Logan said in a voice of almost awe. "If I ever have kids I hope I'm as cool of a dad as he is."

"I'm not sure I want kids." Lane said biting her lip just a little.

"That's just because your mom is a wack-job. No offense." Rory said looking at her.

"None taken. Your probably right." She got up. "So what else interesting is in this house?" Lane asked. "Anything cool outside?"

"There's a really cool old abandoned house out in the woods." Finn said smiling at her. The house wasn't really that cool, or even that old. It was actually more of a shack, but mentioning an abandoned shack in the woods wasn't very interesting.

"Lets go see it." She looked to Rory. "You want to come?"

Rory shook her head. "I don't do woods."

Finn looked to Logan. "Coming dude?" He gave him a look clearly saying if he agreed to come he was going to be mad.

"Nope staying with Ace." He laughed. "You two have fun." He rolled his eyes.

Lane had her headphones around her neck with the music up loud so she could hear it.

"That's it." Finn said pointing.

"I thought you said it was a….house, and um old." Lane said. She had been expecting a old creepy house like in the movies. This was definitely not that.

Finn smirked. "An abandoned shack didn't sound cool. But how about a picnic?" He asked pulling off a backpack. He'd worn it the trip, and Lane had thought it was weird but didn't know him. For all she knew he always took backpacks with him.

Lane smiled. "Um sure." She definitely wasn't use to guys bringing picnic stuff for her. But she also wasn't use to guys like Finn.

"If you call it a picnic." He started setting up smirking. As he set out more and more of the 'picnic' his smirk grew into a smile and eventually he started laughing. He had a sheet, a case of beers and ham and cheese sandwiches.

Lane looked at the beer. "For future reference, if it ever comes up again, I don't drink much."

Finn nodded. This chick was definitely different from the ones he was use to. He should have figured she wouldn't drink much, she was Rory's friend, and Rory rarely drank, especially now that she was older. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Lane nodded opening a beer. "I'm not that straight-edge." He took a drink. "Even though this is amazingly gross."

Finn laughed and took a drink. "So how long do you think you'll be staying for?" He passed her a sandwich.

"As soon as I get enough money for an apartment I'm gone. I don't want to be an annoyance to you guys."

"The house is big. We won't mind." Finn said looking at the shack and wondering why he had even called it a house. It was like something a homeless person had built.

"You know what they say about house guests and fish." Lane took a bite of the sandwich, which was okay.

"Colin is _always_ here, and he doesn't annoy us. Well sometimes he does but he's an annoying person."

"Colin is your friend." Lane laughed a bit. "Don't feel guilty that I'm going to leave."

"Whatever you say Lane." Finn rolled his eyes sarcastically. "It's not like your Rory's best friend or anything. And you know Rory's not Logan's girlfriend, which says a lot…" Finn decided to shut up. Why the hell did he care anyways…cause he wanted Rory to be happy that was it. That had to be it.

Lane laughed. "I'm glad I have someone to hang out with here. You know besides Rory cause she has Logan."

"She'd still hang out with you." He might not know Rory that well, but he knew she'd never blow off a friend for a guy.

"Yeah that's the thing, if you weren't here she probably wouldn't spend much time with Logan so that I didn't feel alone."

"Yeah I'm a hero." Finn said in mock casualty.

Lane laughed. She looked over towards the lake. "You ever swim in that?" She asked, getting a surprisingly playful look in her eyes.

"Yeah." Finn said looking towards it and taking another drink.

"I want to go swimming." Lane smiled at him.

"It's probably still cold." Finn looked at her.

Lane shrugged. "It doesn't get that hot around here. I'm going swimming." She finished her sandwich and took a big gulp of the beer. "Nasty crap." Standing up she looked at him. "Coming?"

Finn finished off his beer and stood up. "What do you plan on swimming in?"

"Lane went over and took off her shirt and pants leaving her only in her underwear then quickly jumped in, almost as if ashamed to be seen in just underwear.

Finn did the same and jumped it. "God this is freezing." He said coming up and looking at Lane.

"I know." She laughed. "This was a bad idea." She started laughing.

"You could have told me before I jumped in."

"I didn't want to be the only one wet." She said laughing and pulling herself out of the water. She went over the sheet, they had used for the picnic and wrapped it around herself to dry off.

Finn got out also. "Okay your sharing that sheet."

Lane backed up a bit trailing the sheet behind her. "Nope that's okay." He laughed.

Finn ran and grabbed her tackling her down. "Opps." He said standing up and helping her up.

Lane let him help her up. As soon as she got up Finn grabbed the sheet and ran off with it putting it around himself. "Mineeeeeeeeee." He yelled running away from Lane.

Lane chased after him until she was tired. "Okay, okay I give up." She said going over to her clothes and getting dressed.


End file.
